


Dogs Make Good Wingmen

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)



Series: TKS TsukaSen Week [2]
Category: Dr - Fandom, Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Kiss, First Meetings, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, M/M, Pre-Relationship, TKS TsukaSen Week - Firsts, TKS TsukaSen Week - Walking/Outdoors, TKSevents, Tsukasen, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, tsusen, 司千
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst
Summary: While dogsitting for his best friends on their honeymoon, Senku gets dragged (almost literally) into meeting a famous face at the park. Tsukasa is surprised, but pleased to know someone doesn't actuallycareabout how famous he is.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: TKS TsukaSen Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123469
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Dogs Make Good Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 2 of [TKS TsukaSen Week](https://twitter.com/tksDCSTevents)! I used two prompts for today: "Firsts" and "Walking/Outdoors"!

Senku never really thought of himself as a “dog person.” It wasn’t that he hated dogs, not one millimeter; he just never had one growing up, and for the most part, he was ambivalent toward them. But when his two best friends got married and went on their honeymoon, and asked him to watch their dog for the two weeks they would be out of the country, there was no real reason for him to refuse. Their apartment was actually closer to his work than the one he shared with his father, and they told him he could just stay there while they were gone. 

Plus, the little mutt was cute—even if it did have an unfortunate shedding problem, resulting in wiry white hairs ending up all over Senku’s clothes. But Chalk, as they’ve named him, was just as energetic and playful as Taiju; meaning he needed to be walked at least twice a day around the park down the street from the apartment. 

(Senku could still remember the day he came back late, his third night of dog-sitting, to find one of Yuzuriha’s embroidered throw pillows destroyed and the stuffing meticulously strewn about the apartment.) 

(To be fair, they’d warned him that Chalk had a tendency to get destructive if he didn’t get enough exercise.)

(He still hasn’t told Yuzuriha about the pillow.)

At any rate, he’d just gotten home from work and he needed to take Chalk on his evening walk. So he went into the bedroom to change out of his suit and tie into something a little more comfortable for a warm summer evening. Then he went back out to the entryway to put on his sneakers and grab Chalk’s leash. “Here, boy! Time for your walk!”

The dog yipped happily and rushed over, prancing around, his claws tip-tapping on the hardwood floor of the entryway. Senku chuckled and held out a hand. “Sit!” After another moment, the dog lowered his rear end into the best approximation of a sit he could do—which looked more like an awkward squat, as if he was ready to launch himself forward at any moment. It counted, though, so Senku clipped the leash to his collar and they headed out the door.

It was a beautiful summer evening, if a little on the warm side. Luckily, the park was close and there was a nice shaved ice stand just inside the main entrance where Senku could get something refreshing to help him cool down. It only took a few minutes to travel the two blocks down to the park entrance. The line wasn’t too long, either, so before long Senku had Chalk’s leash wrapped around his wrist while he ate the frozen confection of shaved ice and strawberry syrup. He’d even sprung for a condensed milk drizzle on top.

The two were just getting started on their walk when a tall figure whizzed past them on the walking trail. Chalk began to bark like mad and tore off after the figure, yanking Senku forward. Caught by surprise, Senku nearly lost his footing and ended up dropping his shaved ice in his attempt to regain his balance. “Chalk!” He ran forward to keep the dog from choking himself on the collar straining against his neck.

But the dog wouldn’t be dissuaded from chasing after the man that had run past them. He yelped and barked and ran as fast as his little legs would take him; it surprised Senku just how much force a little dog like him could generate at the far end of the leash. He had to keep running just to keep from being thrown to the ground and dragged along for the five minutes they ran.

Thankfully, the man seemed to catch on to the fact that he was being chased and slowed to a stop. By the time Chalk—and by extension, Senku—caught up to him, Senku’s legs were trembling with exhaustion from the impromptu sprint. He stumbled forward under his own momentum.  _ Damn, _ he thought to himself.  _ This is gonna hurt… _

Except he didn’t hit the hard concrete. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, catching his staggering body. The angle was weird, though; the taller man was almost picking him up, and then—

Their mouths brushed together in what could only be described as an accidental first kiss. Senku’s eyes went wide.  _ Oh… _ The man’s lips were surprisingly soft. And when Senku opened his eyes, he found himself staring into a pair of glittering amber orbs surrounded by long, thick eyelashes. Plush lips and a cut jaw were framed by loose strands of long, brown hair; the rest pulled up into a high ponytail. 

“Are you alright?” The voice that came from that pretty face was a smooth baritone that didn’t match the look of him at all… or maybe it  _ did, _ as Senku’s eyes trailed downward and he was met with the sight of a ridiculously toned and muscular, and  _ very bare, _ torso. The man was jogging shirtless, with a band around one bicep that held some kind of a phone or music player. Senku could see wireless earbuds in his ears, too. His lower body was covered with loose shorts cut just above the knee, and he had on expensive running shoes. His wrists and palms were wrapped up, too, like he was some kind of boxer. But what was he going to punch around the park? Trees?

“Actually, there’s an outdoor weight training facility in this park with a heavy bag… I like to go there and work out sometimes after warming up with a run.”

“Oh.” Senku didn’t realize he’d spoken out loud. “That makes sense. I don’t really know this park well, I just walk the dog. Speaking of which,” Senku looked down at Chalk with a frown. “You should know better than to run off like that! You made me drop my shaved ice!”

“Oh, this is Chalk! I see his owners walking him around sometimes. He’s a friendly boy!” The man knelt down and began to pet Chalk behind the ears, and he yelped happily as he basked in the attention. “Are you dogsitting?”

“Yeah. Name’s Senku. Taiju and Yuzuriha are on their honeymoon so I’m watching their apartment and their dog for them. So you say you know them?”

Nodding, the man replied, “I’m Tsukasa. But I imagine you already know that, don’t you?”

Now that Senku wasn’t gasping for breath or fearing for the state of his knees, he could finally take in the man’s full appearance. Yes, he  _ did _ recognize Tsukasa. “Shishiou, right? The fighter?”

“Yes, that’s me. Will you be wanting an autograph?”

“Nah. I’m not one millimeter interested in that sort of thing. Now, if you were a famous scientist or astronaut, I might say yes.” Senku chuckled at his own joke.

Tsukasa blinked in surprise. “Huh. That’s… interesting.”

“Interesting how?” Senku squinted his eyes up at Tsukasa. Somehow he couldn’t manage to quite tear his eyes away from the man’s lips. He licked his own absently, but he didn’t taste anything but the teasing linger of the one bite of strawberry shaved ice he’d managed to get before Chalk had made him drop it.”

“Ah… never mind.” Tsukasa glanced away quickly, his cheeks going a bit red.

The realization made Senku look down, but Tsukasa didn’t seem to have any water on him. “Hey, if you’re going to be running and exercising around here, you need to stay hydrated. Let me buy you a bottle of sports drink, as a thank you for saving me from falling earlier.”

Tsukasa blinked again, but nodded easily. “Alright, sure.”

The two men and the dog made their way back to the shaved ice stand. The man running the stand had an apologetic look on his face when they stepped up to the counter. “I saw what happened, I’m sorry you lost your order like that!”

Senku waved the man off. “It’s no trouble. Get me another one, and a Pochari, please,” he said.

“Let me cover the shaved ice, if you don’t mind,” Tsukasa said. He reached for the device in the strap on his bicep and pulled out a couple of bills. “It’s my fault he dropped it, since the dog was chasing after me.”

“Sure thing!” A few minutes later, they left the stand with a new order of shaved ice in Senku’s hands and a cold bottle of sports drink in Tsukasa’s. 

Senku expected him to continue on his run, but he seemed reluctant to leave, somehow. “You can get going, if you need.”

“Oh, I was afraid if I took off again, Chalk might try to chase me and you’d end up in the same situation you were in last time,” Tsukasa replied.

“Don’t worry about that. Now that I know to expect it, I can keep him on a tighter leash so he won’t get so much momentum. You’re fine to leave.”

“Right… and… if I said I wanted to stay?” 

It was Senku’s turn to look up at Tsukasa in surprise. “Why would you want to? Didn’t you say you were going to go work out at the weight area?”

“I did, but I can do that any time. It’s not often I get the chance to speak to someone as interesting as you.”

“Interesting, how?”

“Well, for one thing, you didn’t seem to recognize me immediately and you said you didn’t want my autograph. That’s… kind of refreshing, to be honest. And I have to confess, I’ve spoken with Taiju and Yuzuriha before and they’ve mentioned you before… their stories about you have piqued my interest. They say you’re some kind of genius.”

“Well, then it seems you have me at a disadvantage, because they’ve never mentioned meeting the famous Shishiou Tsukasa.” Senku popped a bite of his shaved ice in his mouth, letting the frozen treat melt on his tongue before he swallowed. “Besides, a man who compliments another man to his face is either a homo or some kind of con artist. So which are you?”

Tsukasa’s cheeks went even more red at the accusation; the response made something lurch in Senku’s belly and he felt his own cheeks heat up in reflex. “Ah—you don’t have to answer that. Sorry, I’ve been told before I can be pretty blunt. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Does it… disgust you?” Tsukasa asked quietly. “The idea of another man… coming on to you?”

“What? No,” Senku replied. “I’ve… never really been in that sort of situation. But no, it doesn’t disgust me. It’s just. New.”

“I see.” Tsukasa let out a sigh through his teeth. The atmosphere between them was heavy, awkward and yet… full of some unknown tension. Something Senku had never felt before.

He wanted to know more. “So… you wanted to walk with us?” he asked. “As long as there’s no more running, we can talk at the same time, right? Get to know one another?”

The tense expression on Tsukasa’s face melted away and he smiled, making Senku’s heart thud painfully. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Alright then. Chalk, lead the way, boy!” With a yip, the dog headed on down the familiar path, following the route he and Senku had committed to memory. Tsukasa walked alongside him, matching his strides to Senku’s as they began to get to know one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/RGy78Kj)


End file.
